


Stars

by fuckinqueen



Series: Poemland [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: No Beta, Stars, Yeah a poem about stars, enjoy, poem, that's very obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen
Summary: A poem about stars.
Series: Poemland [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Stars

_  
When you look at the stars at night  
What do you see?  
_

_  
I see sparkly dots.  
Simple, stupid, so average.  
_

_  
But I also see life.  
I see shapes.  
I see stories.  
_

_  
And yeah, I know so many people  
Have talked about stars.  
Talked about what they mean  
How beautiful they are  
What they look like.  
_

_  
Scientific articles and such about them.  
Yeah…  
Astrological meanings.  
Yeah.  
Constellations.  
Mhm.  
_

_  
But do you know what I've learned?  
_

_  
The most simple things are freeing.  
_

_  
So?  
Stars are beautiful.  
And they can be whatever you want.  
_


End file.
